After the Credits Roll
by equilla
Summary: These are my versions of what happens after a series ends to the characters involved. The first chapter is the Yugioh lot, the second chapter is the group from Pokemon.
1. Yugioh

Yami raced through the underbrush. It was catching up on him. He could hear them. They were coming after him, and he still had no idea where he was. One of the pygmies dropped down in front of him wielding a spear and screeched.

"Nope wrong way," Yami commented making a sharp turn and running straight into a square metal door.

Bakura glared at the wall opposite him. They had abandoned him in the room with no way of knowing which way was safe. Sure he had tried to test a trap with one of the others, but the guy was annoying him. He then heard one of the metal doors opening and looked up seeing Yami poke his head through.

"I told you that was the wrong way but did you believe me, nooo," Bakura commented as the pharaoh came into the room looking around.

"Well none of this would of happened if you hadn't tried to bring Zork back," Yami commented snidely.

"Ow shut up Mr destiny, why on earth did you walk through the door," Bakura snapped back at him.

"Ow come on Maat was just being way to vague, how was I suppose to know that one of the doors would do this," Yami replied and the thief rolled his eyes.

* * *

She looked back at the building and moved on with a sigh. When he woke up he would find the papers on the table. She didn't know how he would react at this point, but she couldn't care.

* * *

Ryou watched Yugi pacing his room.

"How could she do this to me," Yugi yelled at the blank wall, "Why would she do this to me."  
"Well your marriage has been falling back since you have been travelling a lot more," Ryou commented trying to regain his mantis pose on his neatly made bed, "you have also changed a lot since Yami left."

"What is that supposed to mean," Yugi snapped turning on the albino.

"You have to admit you had become slightly dependent on the pharaoh, and you I can't say that change isn't to be expected," Ryou explained ignoring the harshness in his friends voice.  
"I was not dependent on Yami, he was a friend who if you remember pulled us into more trouble then he was worth," Yugi commented trying to calm himself down and ran his hand over his hair.

Ryou nodded, he couldn't forget all of that, how would he ever be able to. He turned his shy smile towards the king of duelists after looking towards the clock.

"I'm afraid you best get going before the nurses come around, visiting time is ending," Ryou commented standing from his bed to open the door for his friend.

"Fine fine I can leave myself," Yugi commented grumpily then grumbled as he left, "if she wants to leave she can, but she better know that she isn't going to get anything."

Ryou shook his head watching Yugi leave, they were friends, but he wished that Yugi wouldn't drench up the past as he did. He prayed that he wouldn't have the nightmares again.

* * *

Marik continued to polish his motorbike ignoring the ringing phone. Odion who had been else where in the house wasn't able to stand it any longer, answering the phone and bringing it to his younger brother.

Marik sighed putting down the polishing rag and taking the phone, wiping some of the polish on his pants.

"Hi Ishtar mechanics, Marik Ishtar speaking, whose there?" Marik automatically called into the phone.

"Hey Marik, it's Joey," came the reply across the line, "I was wondering if my bike was ready."

"Nah still waiting on some parts," Marik replied holding the phone with his shoulder to his ear and continued polishing his own bike, "can you remind me again how you totalled it this time?"

"This one wasn't my fault, someone ran into it when I was in a shop," Joey replied defensively.

"Ok, yeah whatever. Have you heard from the others lately?" Marik asked bored and having run out of other things to talk about.

"Haven't seen any of them, though apparently Tea walked out on Yugi," Joey answered boredly.

"Ouch, poor Yugi. But really that was a bit of a long time coming if you ask me."

"They hadn't been married that long."

"Yeah but come on, Yugi kinda came more like Kiaba if you ask me."

"Ya got me there," Joey commented with thought, "but yeah that is all I heard. Ryou still not up to talking with you yet?"

"No, I guess he doesn't feel up to it," Marik commented cleaning the bottom of the bike, "can't blame him. It's not like I really knew him anyway, I only really met the ring's spirit."

"Hey that's right isn't it," Joey mused, "though never saw him to be the one to be sent to the loony bin."

"Didn't he submit himself because of the nightmares and all the things that happened to him because of the spirit, he did have no body at one point."  
"Kinda the same thing," Joey replied, "Anyway I have to go train for the next game, I'll leave you to polishing your bike."  
"Err how did you know I was polishing my bike," Marik asked shocked stopping what he was doing.

"You do it enough and it took so long for the phone to be answered, and Odion answered it," Joey repied, "Take care and don't get yourself hurt, you're the only mechanic around I trust."

"Yeah seeya."

* * *

Duke hung up the phone after talking to Tristian. The lucky dog's wife was going to give birth soon. Duke turned back to his desk, he still had been unable to get Serenity to go out with him, but with Tristian married there was less competition. His company had taken off even with his leave of absence while he was spending time with his duelling friends. It had reached further then just dice monsters. Though he was mainly sticking with board based games. He had game stores in many cities, except Domino, where the Motoh game shop was the only place allowed to stock his games.

But with all that he was still unable to coach Serenity to go out with him. But Joey was also still a problem. The sports star who had the whole team protecting his little sister from any prospective suitors. Not that Serenity seemed to mind, well that was what Duke could tell from the email he was reading. Hmm, Joey trashed another bike, no surprise there, the memory of the truck crash while they were in the virtual world was still etched in his mind. Sadly so were the hours he had spent with Rex Raptor and Weasal Underwood. Who to his last hearing were still in the duelling business, but had also opened up a bug and dinosaur museum together.

* * *

A lost amount of time and several universes later Yami and Bakura had found themselves exhausted and completely lost, in a less then safe environment.

"I am going to ask again, what in Ra's name was that thing," Yami panted leaning against the cage wall.

"How many times have I told you, I have absolutely no idea," Bakura snapped, "but I have never seen something so big, or with so many teeth."

The pharaoh nodded looking back out into the rain where the large creature roar could still be heard. Then he spotted something in the wall and jumped up.  
"I found the exit," Yami exclaimed excitedly.

This snapped the thief to attention and they both quickly came to the decorated arch in the rock at stepped through the glowing vortex.

Yami blinked on the other side of the vortex as his eyesight slowly came back to him.

"Where are we?" he asked Bakura looking around the tall grass plants which were being tended by multitudes of people, women and men alike.

Bakura shrugged as one of the workers decided to help out by answering.

"Your in the afterlife, the Field of Reeds," the man commented pausing, "first people to arrive in a very long time."

As they watched the man go back to working the thief commented, "well I think we made it."  
"Hell no," Yami commented loudly, "I am not doing that for all eternity."


	2. Pokemon

Misty sat down across the table from the greying man, "It's good to see at least you made it here."

Brock nodded, none of the others had seemed to be either able to make or couldn't be bothered to, "Do you know why Tracey didn't make it here?"  
Misty shrugged, "probably off on one of his research grants from Professor Oak again and forgot about this meet up."

* * *

Tracey once again tried to scamper up the side of the cliff. He was getting too old for this and was now regretting agreeing to do this research trip without his Pokémon.

Hearing the snorts behind him he slowly turned around and then quickly attempted to climb up the cliff-side again as he heard the Nidoking starting its charge.

* * *

"I heard from May that she was too busy in her new show to make it," Brock commented taking a drink of the tea as the aging Pokémon caught up a bit off to the side.

"Good, I didn't really want to see her," Misty replied frowning at the thought of the overly boisterous girl.

"You still won't admit to which reason it is that you don't like the girl," Brock commented poring Misty another cup.

"There is just something about her which turns me off," Misty replied thanking Brock with a nod.

* * *

Beautify flapped it's wings harder trying to make the shower of sparkles more decorative and shaped then before as May shouted at it.

May paused from the yelling to lean back, with her hand on her back readjusting her back brace.

Swearing as pain shot through her back and the brace went back in place she commented to her still unevolved first Pokémon, "Grrr I wouldn't have needed this thing if I had bothered to wait for a new bike. But noooo I had to go off with Ash didn't I. It probably wouldn't have been this bad if they stopped more often when I asked for it."

The Pokémon didn't reply and just stared at her with it's now beaded eyes as the wind ruffled its stuffed feathers.

* * *

"Actually I heard her brother is doing well for himself," Misty commented nibbling on a biscuit.

"Yeah he took over his father's gym finally," Brock agreed, "for his sake I hope he is ready for it. I will be taking him to the gym leader convention next year."  
"Talking about other leaders, have you heard from Gary lately?" Misty asked setting down her cup and feeding some water to her new Starmie.

"No I haven't heard much from him, seems to be taking in Giovanni's footsteps in those regards," Brock commented.

Misty nodded and then sighed, "It would have been nice if Ash had turned up to this year's reunion."

"Well considering his mother hasn't even seen him for a long time it isn't that much of a surprise," Brock commented taking a drink, "he has really become a legend and myth among people hasn't he."

Misty nodded reflecting on the last time she had seen the now elusive Pokémon champion.

* * *

Gary reached the top of the mountain again. He had been training up for this day for about a month now. He knew his opponent would have gotten better since their last meeting, and he wanted to keep up with him.

They had been unable to finish their last number of matches for the health of the Pokémon, but he knew this time he would win clearly.

He was nearly there, as he passed a marker sticking out of the earth like a gravestone reading the length of space till the summit.

He spotted the meeting point ahead and heard the familiar ruffling of leaves and grass which told him that he was nearly there.

* * *

The door to the restaurant opened and closed as two more people came in and sat with the already talking pair.

"Sorry we are late," James commented, "there was a problem with the balloon getting it started."

"That is ok, we only were talking about why the others might not be here," Misty replied smiling at their old rivals.

"Where is Meowth?" Brock asked noticing a missing member.

"I'm afraid he was too sick to get out of the shop this morning," Jessie commented poring James and herself a cup of tea.

The other two nodded and Misty enquired, "how is the shop going anyway?"

"It is going great," James replied smiling, "we considered it many times while chasing you guys around since all our small time ones went so well, but couldn't really drop the habit."

"Though Ash and Pikachu did that for us really," Jessie added smiling as she took a drink, "are the gyms going well?"

The other two nodded to the question thinking back on their own close by gyms.

* * *

Gary had made it to the top and looked across at his rival, his Espeon sat next to Pikachu on the side lines, as part of the agreement of the duels to only use other Pokémon to keep the battles interesting.

"So you think you are going to win this year," Ash laughed his hat covering his face as normal.

Gary nodded smirking, "I more then know it, I'm going to win this time. No more draws from now on."  
Ash laughed shortly to the comment, "well that will break the score for once; let them out at the same time as normal."

Gary nodded, "of course, and by the end of this battle you will be coming down from this mountain."

"Go!"

* * *

equilla: hello thought I should note a few things. Yes I know the tv series isn't over, I loosely based this from the crystal game, and added bits from what I remembered about the newer characters. I know they don't say Go when their Pokémon out, but it was a better ending that way. And hopefully my next one will be funnier then this one when I figure out a series to do. Um suggestions welcome.

Edit: Hey guys, just so you know why characters only up to May are mentioned is that was where the series was up to when this was written, it just got a bit lost.


End file.
